


China Doll

by HermioneSparta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneSparta/pseuds/HermioneSparta
Summary: "She was his doll, his most prized possession."





	

**Title:** China Doll

 **Author:** HermioneSparta

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series, fandom, characters, canon situations (et al) in the following story belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. This is a work of fiction based on real events. Permission has been granted by all parties whose stories were used. All original characters are mine.

 **Summary** : "She was his doll, his most prized possession."

[-]

[-]

She was his doll, his most prized possession.

Her curls were not the perfect Malfoy blonde, nor the Black's raven locks. A simple spell would rectify that oversight, of course, but there was something…charming about leaving her brunette curls as they were. Immaculately styled by the elves every morning, they framed her face and hung just below her shoulder blades. Her starched dress, complete with tulle underskirt and polished Mary Janes, stood out in the pureblood manner and contrasted starkly with the robes and other such wizarding attire that should never have graced her mudblood frame.

Teasing a silky coil to wrap around his finger, Lucius sighed in pleasure and turned his gaze to the study door as a hesitant knock sounded. She did not move save to breathe and blink, her eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Come in."

An elf opened the door, barely stepping out of the way as heavy boots crossed the threshold. Fitted robes flowed impressively behind the other wizard, making Lucius bite back a snort.

After all this time, Severus still _billowed_.

He watched black eyes flick to his pet before an eyebrow was raised.

"Really, Lucius?"

"Our Lord gave her to me." He scowled, hearing the defensiveness in his voice and cursing it. The younger man's tone reminded him of a chiding parent when it came to the girl. But to the victors go the spoils, after all, and he could do as he pleased with those that had been granted to him.

"Two years ago. I thought you would be…bored with it by now," came the smooth response, those dark eyes sliding down her form.

Possessive, he growled, leaning forward as his _friend_ sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I've no interest in spoiling my bed with a Mudblood," he spat.

"Of course not," was the soothing reply.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself not to rise to the bait. "I will not have this argument with you again. I need your help."

It really was too easy to rile the aristocrat.

Severus cocked an eyebrow once more. "So you mentioned in your letter."

As he waited for Lucius to more aptly explain his purpose for calling him to this damned place, he considered the girl, once his former pupil. Her hazel eyes remain fixed ahead, her breath so even and shallow you would not realize she was breathing unless you were paying attention. Red lips were closed, nary a word or sound escaping. Pale cheeks were dusted with just the right amount of pink, giving her a healthy glow despite the deadly stillness that radiated from her.

A lifeless, soulless possession whose only purpose was to radiate the standards of purity, innocence, and beauty of the individual that owned it.

The perfect china doll.

At least the ritual had been quick. A mercy performed just before Lucius had taken her from the prisoner's cells.

A willing fate, she had said, compared to what he wanted to do to her.

As he turned back to the eldest Malfoy, half-listening to the other man's words, he could only agree.

[-]

[-]

 **AN:** Thanks to StoryTellerLore for beta'ing (and improving) this one-shot.


End file.
